Radioactif
by Alice Saturne
Summary: "Le petit chaperon rouge est devenu chasseur," chantonna Stiles. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. "On va bien s'amuser." ; STEREK ; (Avertissement: Violence)


**Disclaimer** : Teen Wolf est une série appartenant aux productions MTV et à Jeff Davis. Aucun profit n'est tiré de cette fanfiction.

**Notes:** Parce-que j'avais commencé ça pour me changer les idées quand "Les Jolis Garçons" me bloquait et que j'ai décidé de la terminer cette semaine.

Ça commence en _angst_ et ça termine en _flu__ff_, parce-que j'en avais besoin.

Le Stiles/Derek n'apparaît pas avant une bonne moitié, et la fiction couvre une timeline allant de l'enfance de Stiles à trois ans après la saison deux, traite de la meute d'alphas, de la relation entre Stiles et son père, de son TDAH et de son amitié avec Scott. Ah, et j'ai décidé qu'Erica et Jackson ne partaient pas parce que je les aime. Voilà. Je crois que cette fiction respecte le canon jusqu'à la fin de la saison 2, ceci-dit.

* * *

**R**adio**a**ctif,

par Alice Saturne

* * *

**I**'_m waking up to ash and dust_  
**I** _wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
**I**'_m breathing in the chemicals_

_Imagine Dragons, Radioactive_

* * *

Stiles avait six ans quand on le diagnostiqua atteint de TDAH. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que cela voulait dire. Son père avait une mine grave et inquiète et Stiles songea qu'il avait sans doute fait une bêtise. Sa mère avait juste souri. Elle s'était penchée, lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux et avait soufflé « Ce n'est pas grave, chéri, ça va aller ».

Stiles avait soupiré de soulagement et s'était laissé étreindre.

T – D – A – H.

Il en avait fait une entité indépendante, comme une petite chose qui l'accompagnait toujours, rassurante. Tédéahache, c'était un peu comme un prénom très exotique (peut-être Indien? Japonais ?). Ce n'était que quelques années plus tard qu'il avait compris les mots qui se cachaient derrière ces quatre petites lettres.

Troubles du Déficit de l'Attention et Hyperactivité. Cela semblait d'un seul coup bien moins excitant. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Stiles, du haut de ses huit ans, comprit que les autres ne l'avaient pas, cette sensation d'un bourdonnement constant dans le cerveau. Cette sensation semblable à de l'électricité qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, qui le faisait trembloter du genou, pianoter des doigts. Poum-poum-poum faisait son pied sur le sol comme un métronome affolé. Il comprit que ce n'était pas vraiment normal, lorsqu'il parlait en classe et que son cerveau l'emmenait à l'opposé de son sujet jusqu'à ce que le reste de la classe ricane et que l'institutrice secoue la tête d'un air mi exaspéré, mi compatissant. Que c'était aussi pour ça que lorsque quelqu'un lui parlait trop longtemps, son esprit se déconnectait simplement, et il se retrouvait à se demander à quelle vitesse volait une mouche (8 kilomètres par heure) ou de quelle matière était faits les nuages (d'eau et de gaz atmosphérique). Qu'il n'était pas tout à fait commun de retenir une chose entendue au détour d'une conversation mais de ne pas être capable d'apprendre une leçon de deux pages. Pas exactement commun qu'il n'ait jamais très faim, qu'il soit souvent très fatigué mais que le sommeil ne vienne pas.

Et son cerveau bourdonnait, bourdonnait, empli de trop de pensées et de questions.

Son cerveau fit les liens logiques entre les pilules de Ritalin qu'il prenait tous les jours, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas oublier, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas prendre en retard sans quoi il ne dormirait pas, et le fait que les garçons de sa classe le traitaient de taré et que Lydia Martin refuse de lui parler.

À huit ans, Stiles s'asseyait tout seul en classe car, malgré les médicaments, sa jambe et ses mains refusaient de rester immobiles. Le bourdonnement sous sa peau, l'excitation constante, refusait de s'en aller, et les autres élèves n'arrivaient pas à travailler à côté de lui.

Le jour où le nouveau arriva au beau milieu de l'année de CM1, et qu'il se glissa à la place libre à côté de lui, Stiles soupira.

« Eh, » dit-il. « Tu peux pas te mettre là. »

Le nouveau lui jeta un regard en coin. Il avait des yeux bruns de chiot, immenses et terrifiés.

« Pourquoi ? »

Stiles mordilla son crayon.

« Parce que je bouge trop. Les gens veulent pas de cette place. »

Pendant un instant, le nouveau parut hésiter. Puis il haussa les épaules.

« Ça me dérange pas. »

Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, incapable de trouver une réponse adéquate. Incapable de retenir la bouffée d'espoir qui se tortilla au creux de son estomac.

« Je m'appelle Scott, » continua le nouveau, un sourire timide au coin des lèvres.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

« Stiles. »

« C'est pas un prénom, ça, Stiles. »

Stiles poussa un profond soupir.

« Je sais. Mais mon vrai prénom est nul. »

Scott sembla réfléchir un instant, sourcils froncés et bouche plissée en une moue perplexe. Finalement, il sembla accepter l'explication et passa à autre chose.

« Pourquoi tu bouges tout le temps ? »

Stiles connaissait beaucoup de mots. Cela venait sans doute du fait qu'il emmagasinait chaque jour une quantité ahurissante d'informations inutiles, du nombre de matchs gagnés par les Mets depuis le début de l'année au nom de l'inventeur de l'imprimerie. Tous ces mots bouillonnaient dans son crâne sans cesse, confus. Certains se ressemblaient, certains voulaient dire la même chose, et parfois lorsqu'il parlait, son cerveau envoyait les mauvais dans sa bouche et il ne s'en rendait compte que trop tard.

« Parce-que je suis radioactif. »

Il referma brusquement la bouche et sentit ses joues le brûler. Scott allait le trouver bizarre, comme les autres.

« Hyperactif, parce-que je suis hyperactif. » se corrigea-t-il en fixant ses ongles rongés. Poum-Poum-Poum, faisait le métronome de sa jambe. Et soudain, il se détesta d'une force qui lui emplit la gorge d'une bile amère.

« Moi je suis asthmatique, » dit la voix de Scott à côté de lui. Doucement, presque un murmure. Comme un secret.

Stiles leva brusquement la tête et regarda le nouveau. Celui-ci avait posé un inhalateur sur la table et se mordillait la lèvre.

Stiles sourit, un vrai sourire, et sentit l'espoir se transformer en quelque-chose de chaleureux, quelque-chose qui épelait trois lettres dans sa poitrine.

Ami.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

La mère de Stiles était une fée de la cuisine.

Ce que Stiles aimait par-dessus tout, c'était l'aider à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Les yeux encore lourds de sommeil, il observait ses mains pâles casser les œufs au-dessus du bol, une cassure nette et précise. Elle séparait rapidement les blancs des jaunes. Ceux de Stiles étaient toujours pleins de morceaux de coquille qu'il fallait repêcher en plongeant une cuillère dans le liquide gluant et en traquant les miettes fuyantes. Sa mère chantonnait, marmonnait les noms des ingrédients, et Stiles prenait une chaise pour se hisser sur le bar, laissait pendre ses jambes et attendait. Cela le calmait, la dextérité des gestes. L'odeur du beurre fondu, la voix douce de sa mère lorsqu'elle l'appelait, « _Stiles, viens m'aider_ » et qu'elle lui tendait le saladier de blancs en neige en lui disant « verse les dans l'autre saladier pendant que je mélange, je vais te montrer comment remuer la pâte sans casser les blancs neige. »

Et Stiles regardait avidement. Il écoutait le bourdonnement du beurre qui fondait sur la poêle, observait les petites flaques de pâte former des cercles parfaits, les bulles qui éclataient sur le dessus et lui indiquaient qu'il était temps de retourner les pancakes. L'odeur était familière, délicieuse, et ne manquait jamais de faire gronder son estomac.

Peu de temps après, la clé tournait dans la serrure et son père rentrait. Invariablement, il refermait la porte derrière lui et poussait un profond soupir, comme pour déloger la tension de toute une nuit de travail. Il se dirigeait vers le buffet du salon et Stiles entendait le bruit sec du pistolet sur le bois, assez haut pour que son fils trop curieux ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Après ça, il entrait dans la cuisine, passait sa main dans les longs cheveux de Stiles, embrassait sa femme sur la joue. Ses yeux était toujours un peu rougis lorsqu'il rentrait d'une garde de nuit ou d'une patrouille. Il avait toujours l'air un peu plus vieux, mais heureux. Heureux lorsqu'il saisissait le premier pancake de l'assiette et qu'il l'enfournait dans sa bouche. Heureux, lorsqu'il grimaçait en se brûlant la langue. Heureux, en embrassant la joue chaude de Stiles avant de monter se coucher.

« J'ai un ami, » avait dit Stiles à sa mère le lendemain de l'arrivée de Scott, le ton sérieux et les yeux brillants. Elle lui avait souri, pas surprise pour deux sous.

« Comment il s'appelle, ton ami? »

« Scott. »

« Mh-mh, » avait souri sa mère avant de proposer d'inviter Scott après l'école.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le jour où leur vie bascula, n'était pas un jour gris et sinistre. Pas d'orage, pas de pluie. Le soleil brillait, et c'était l'anniversaire des douze ans de Stiles. Son père venait d'être élu Sheriff de Beacon Hill, sa mère avait pris sa journée. Tout était parfait. Ses parents l'emmenèrent au restaurant et le laissèrent choisir tout ce qu'il voulait.

Arrivé au dessert, Stiles ne tenait plus en place. Ses parents lui avaient promis, _promis_ qu'ils iraient ensemble lui acheter un ordinateur. Son premier ordinateur, celui dont il avait tant rêvé. Il avait asticoté ses parents pendant des mois avant qu'ils ne finissent par céder. Il gigotait sur sa chaise et, lorsqu'il se leva enfin, la table bougea et son verre se brisa au sol avec un_ cling _retentissant.

Sa mère se précipita pour aider le serveur à ramasser. Chaque souvenir de cet instant serait gravé à jamais dans la mémoire de Stiles. La coupure sur la main de sa mère qui saignait à flots, l'odeur métallique du sang, le bruit du verre.

« Il faut aller faire recoudre ça, » dit le Sheriff, et Stiles se mordit la lèvre, honteux.

Sa mère n'était jamais sortie de l'hôpital.

Stiles n'était pas stupide. Il savait bien que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le verre cassé, rien à voir avec sa propre maladresse. Il savait que sa mère avait profité de sa visite pour parler au médecin de la fatigue et des douleurs qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques semaines. Il savait que les résultats des examens étaient revenus porteurs d'une nouvelle funeste. Il avait entendu les mots effrayants. _Métastase, chimiothérapie, tumeur maligne_.

Et pourtant, une petite voix n'avait jamais cessé de lui murmurer « _c'est ta faute, c'est ta faute, tu as tué ta mère_ ». Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas cassé son verre, sa mère ne serait jamais allée à l'hôpital et elle ne serait pas morte. C'était ce qui tournait dans sa tête sans répit. Plus tard, il avait compris que cela n'aurait rien changé, que sa mère était malade depuis longtemps, mais rien n'avait jamais fait cesser l'amertume de la culpabilité.

Le jour où sa mère mourut, le temps était splendide. Stiles avait envie d'hurler, d'hurler au soleil de cesser de briller, au ciel de cesser d'être bleu. Il avait envie d'hurler au passants d'arrêter de vivre, d'arrêter de rire et de se chamailler. Sa mère était morte et quelque-chose n'allait vraiment pas avec le monde, car il ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner.

À l'enterrement, Mélissa et Scott le serrèrent dans leurs bras.

« Je vais bien, » dit-il. « Je vais bien, » avec un sourire tordu et des larmes ravalées.

Un mantra. _Je vais bien, je vais bien_, pour ne pas rajouter à la peine de son père qui noyait son chagrin dans du whisky. Le Sheriff qui après un verre de trop se mettait à parler à sa femme comme si elle était toujours là, comme si elle était toujours vivante, et que son fils retrouvait en train de sangloter comme un enfant perdu. _Je vais bien_, quand il se rasa le crâne, tout pour oublier la sensation de la main de sa mère dans les boucles de ses cheveux. _Je vais bien_ lorsque le matin, la maison était vide et froide et que la cuisine ne sentait pas les pancakes, mais le chagrin et l'absence. _Je vais bien_, lorsqu'à la fête des mères, le professeur d'art leur fit peindre une toile. Il déposa la sienne sur la tombe de marbre. _Je vais bien_, le jour de ses treize ans, lorsque son père lui tendit un paquet dans lequel Stiles découvrit un ordinateur portable. _Je vais bien, _lorsque le Ritalin n'agit plus suffisamment et qu'il commença son traitement à l'Adderall. _Je vais bien, _lorsqu'il en arriva à oublier ce à quoi ressemblait une bonne nuit de sommeil, une nuit sans cauchemars ni insomnie. _Je vais bien_, encore, lorsque Lydia embrassa Jackson devant ses yeux, lorsque Lydia, la magnifique Lydia, préféra choisir l'athlète au gamin maigrichon et hyperactif.

Finalement, Scott avait toujours été là, à secouer la tête à ses _Je vais bien_ et à le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'affaisse comme une poupée de chiffon.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Parfois, Stiles jouait au jeu des _et si_. Il en avait une liste sans fin, qui grandissait de jour en jour.

_Et si je n'avais pas entraîné Scott dans les bois ce soir-là ? _

_Et si je ne l'avais pas laissé seul quand mon père m'a surpris en train de fouiner à la recherche du corps ?_

_Et si j'avais laissé Peter me mordre ? _

_Et si, et si j'étais mort, ce soir-là ?_

Cette dernière idée le terrifiait. Stiles n'avait pas peur de la mort, pas exactement. Il avait eu le temps de s'habituer à l'idée qu'un jour, il partirait. Cependant, à présent que la mort était une possibilité non négligeable, il ne cessait de s'imaginer les conséquences qu'elle aurait. Stiles n'était pas stupide au point de croire que beaucoup le regretteraient. Il était l'humain, le boulet. Mais il y avait son père. Son père qui s'était sorti la tête de l'eau pour lui, que deviendrait-il si Stiles en venait à perdre la vie dans le merdier surnaturel qu'était devenue son existence ? Qui l'empêcherait de survivre de pizzas surgelées et de burgers graisseux, qui lui lancerait un regard sévère quand sa main s'attarderait une seconde de trop sur la bouteille de Jack Daniel's?

Et le bourdonnement sous sa peau devenait un vrombissement assourdissant. Il avait l'impression distincte que son cerveau était un navigateur du réseau de ses pensées. Un navigateur devenu fou, qui ouvrait les onglets à n'en plus finir. Trop de pensées, trop d'énergie, pas assez de sommeil. Peur, peur, peur toujours. Peur pour Scott, peur pour Lydia, peur pour son père. La meute d'Alphas entourait Beacon Hill, se jouait d'eux. La ville était protégée par une famille de chasseurs brisée, une meute divisée et quelques humains impuissants.

Stiles commença à courir. Tous les soirs, juste avant que la nuit ne tombe, il courait. Il se rendit vite compte que c'était le solution parfaite. Parfait, l'étirement des muscles, la brûlure de ses poumons et sa tête qui se vidait comme une baignoire dont on enlève le bouchon. L'espace d'une demi-heure, les _et si_ se transformaient en _c'est comme ça_.

Il ne s'aventurait jamais au-delà des sentiers battus, ne prenait pas de risques inutiles.

Sauf un soir.

Un soir, il oublia. Pour sa défense, c'était un mauvais soir. Un des soirs ou son esprit était brouillé par la rage et l'impuissance qu'il ressentait à voir son meilleur ami s'éloigner tous les jours un peu plus. Scott avait la tête dans la mélasse de son amour maudit par les étoiles, se croyait le Roméo de sa Juliette. Et, si Juliette portait une arbalète et avait autant de sang sur les mains qu'eux tous réunis, peu importait. Le canon n'était pas respecté. D'ailleurs, Stiles n'était pas Mercutio. Non, Isaac avait pris cette place, et Stiles se demandait avec amertume si Mercutio ne voulait pas baiser Roméo.

Shakespeare, au fond de sa tombe, se tordait probablement de rire.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit le craquement sec derrière lui qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était aventuré trop loin. Les lumières de la ville n'étaient plus qu'un rayon lointain. Le soir était tombé, plongeant la forêt dans une semi-obscurité qui lui glaça le sang.

_Crac_.

Stiles se retourna brusquement. Il tenta de calmer ses battements de cœur. Ne jamais montrer sa peur, jamais, il l'avait compris lorsque les yeux de Peter s'étaient allumés d'un éclat avide lorsqu'il avait saisi son poignet. Ne montre pas ta peur, certaines personnes la savoureront comme un nectar. Il tira sur sa capuche. Rouge. Cela suffit à le secouer d'un rire silencieux. Ironie, douce ironie.

_Que vous-avez de grandes dents._

_C'est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant. _

Une, deux foulées sur place, puis Stiles détala. Derrière-lui, les craquements se firent plus pressants, plus nombreux. Plusieurs personnes. Qui jouaient avec lui comme un chat jouait avec une souris blessée avant de la dévorer.

_Cours. Cours. Cours cours cours_, se répétait-il sans répit. Les lumières de la ville se rapprochaient et c'était différent, cette fois-ci. Cette fois-ci, il avait conscience qu'il courait pour sa vie et pour rien d'autre. Cours, tu sens le loup à plein nez, Eau de Garou, pour eux tu sens la _meute_. Tu sens Scott, tu sens Isaac, peut-être même Derek. S'ils te rattrapent, ils te réduiront en pièces, en pièces si petites que même ton père ne te reconnaîtra pas.

Seigneur, son père.

Il trébucha sur une racine. Typique, vraiment. Le nez dans les feuilles pourries et la terre humide, il prit une seconde pour contempler le cliché qu'était devenu sa vie. Et soudain, une main se referma sur son bras et le remit sur ses pieds.

« Stiles. »

La voix était caverneuse. C'était l'ennemi, mais l'ennemi qu'il connaissait. Les yeux rouges, les canines acérées, les griffes qui pénétraient sa chair.

_Quand on parle du loup, _songea-t-il. Et un gloussement inapproprié lui échappa, rauque et brisé.

« Stiles, » répéta Derek. « Stiles, _cours_. »

Et Stiles, pour une fois, Stiles obéit. Il obéit de toutes ses forces, courut jusqu'à ce que ses muscles ne lui donnent l'impression de se déchirer, jusqu'à ce que son souffle n'en devienne sifflant. Et il courut encore après ça, tenta d'ignorer les rugissements de douleur et le bruit des griffes qui fendaient l'air.

Lorsqu'il trébucha sur son porche, il ne fut pas soulagé. La maison était sombre et silencieuse. Il fusa jusqu'à sa chambre, incapable de s'arrêter. Téléphone. Isaac. Appeler Isaac. Son cerveau envoyait les informations avant qu'il ne puisse les analyser.

« Allo ?, » la voix était ensommeillée.

« Isaac. Derek. Alphas, les Alphas, ils… »

« _Stiles _? »

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration.

« Derek est dans la forêt. Il m'a...il se bat avec les Alphas. Il faut que tu me dises s'il va bien, il faut que… »

Isaac avait raccroché avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, mais Stiles sentit ses muscles se détendre subitement. Isaac allait s'en occuper. Personne n'allait mourir. Personne n'allait plus mourir à cause de lui, même pas Derek, pour tout ce qu'il le haïssait, et il le _haïssait_. De toutes ses forces, il le haïssait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait, le haïssait d'avoir réduit à néant la seule chance de Scott d'avoir une vie normale.

Il enleva ses chaussures boueuses et se dirigea à pas prudents vers la salle de bain. L'adrénaline était retombée et son corps entier le faisait souffrir. Lorsqu'il se retrouva face au miroir, il dut détourner les yeux, détourner les yeux pour ne pas voir les yeux accusateurs de ce garçon pâle et cerné. Un bleu se formait déjà sur sa pommette. Il songea avec une bouffée d'amertume qu'il n'aurait même pas besoin de mentir à son père. _J'ai trébuché en courant, papa_. Les mensonges, toujours, les mensonges qui creusaient le visage du Sheriff, qui l'emplissaient de honte.

Il resta longtemps sous la douche, laissant le jet nettoyer les relents de boue et terreur qui lui collaient à la peau. Il frotta sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rougie et irritée. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin, la vapeur d'eau brûlante avait envahi la pièce.

Son portable clignotait. Un message.

_Derek est ok. Alphas repoussés pour l'instant – Isaac_

Après ça, il s'endormit immédiatement.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Chris Argent ne parut pas surpris de trouver Stiles sur son perron. Il le fixa, et son éternelle prestance indifférente était juste un peu plus acérée, juste un peu plus fatiguée.

Stiles ne le salua pas. Il le regarda dans les yeux et dit : « Apprenez-moi. »

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Et Stiles apprit. Chaque jour du mois de juillet, il se rendit chez les Argent. Parfois, il voyait Allison les observer au loin. Elle ne s'approchait jamais.

« Tu dois te concentrer. Te concentrer sur ta cible et sur ton carreau. Tu dois être stable, » lui dit Chris Argent le premier jour.

Stiles saisit l'arbalète qui lui était tendue. Elle était plus lourde qu'elle en avait l'air. Noire, imposante. Une machine de guerre. Se concentrer était horriblement difficile pour lui. Séparer son esprit en deux, sur la cible immobile et sur la flèche, l'œil dans le viseur, représentait un effort quasi-surhumain. Il lui fallut deux semaines pour maîtriser un tir correct. Un tir correct si le vent ne soufflait pas. Il recyclait sa frustration en énergie. _Je suis radioactif_. La phrase lui revint à l'esprit. Il se faisait cet effet, celui d'une bombe prête à exploser au moindre contact.

« Tu dois tirer entre deux respirations, entre deux battements de cœur. »

Chris Argent était impitoyable. Il ne laissait pas à Stiles le temps de reprendre ses esprits, poussait toujours plus loin, avare de compliments. Stiles appréciait. Il ne voulait pas de compassion, ne voulait pas de l'amitié de cet homme. Cet homme était un moyen pour parvenir à une fin, rien de plus.

_Woosh_ faisaient les carreaux en quittant la corde tendue. _Tchak_, lorsqu'ils se plantaient dans la cible.

Il mit plus longtemps à maîtriser le tir en mouvement.

« Tu es doué, » lui dit Chris Argent le dernier jour. Il lui offrit l'arbalète.

« Je ne serai jamais un chasseur comme vous, » répondit Stiles en la saisissant.

« Je sais. »

Le silence s'installa, fragile.

« Merci, » dit Stiles. Chris hocha la tête.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

La première fois que Stiles revit Derek après sa rencontre malheureuse dans la forêt était un jeudi. Scott et Isaac étaient chez lui. Tous trois savouraient le plaisir d'être avachis dans le canapé, l'estomac bourré de gâteaux salés. Profitaient du privilège d'agir comme des adolescents, juste le temps d'une soirée. De se fourrer de la guerre virtuelle dans les neurones, manettes au poing et sourires aux lèvres. Les Alphas n'avaient rien tentés depuis un mois, mais étaient toujours là, cachés dans l'ombre. Il était bon d'oublier. Oublier le regard déçu que son père avait posé sur lui avant de saisir son arme de service et de sortir. Encore.

Isaac se tendit le premier. Scott lâcha sa manette et renifla l'air. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, » demanda Stiles d'une voix blanche.

« Derek,» répondit Isaac qui s'était considérablement détendu. Scott n'en gronda que plus.

Cela n'aurait probablement pas dû le rassurer, mais le fait était là. Difficile de continuer d'avoir peur d'un type que vous aviez tenus hors de l'eau pendant deux heures, à qui vous aviez sauvé la vie autant de fois qu'il avait sauvé la vôtre.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Derek emprunta la porte.

« Fais comme chez toi, mon pote, » marmonna Stiles lorsque l'homme se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« La ferme, » grogna Derek. Scott se figea et Stiles posa machinalement son bras sur le bras de son ami.

« Les Alphas préparent quelque-chose, » finit par lâcher Derek sans quitter des yeux l'écran pause du jeu. Les coups de feu et cris de guerres parurent soudain bien déplacés.

« Comment tu sais ça ?, » demanda Stiles.

« Je…, » Derek fronça les sourcils. « Je le sens. Ils rassemblent leurs forces. »

Il leva la tête et fixa Stiles dans les yeux. Son cœur, ce traître, s'emballa.

« Nous devons rassembler les nôtres, » annonça-t-il.

Dans le silence qui suivit, la pièce parut soudain trop petite, trop exposée. Une brise fit frémir les rideaux. Dans les narines de Stiles, l'odeur était celle de la violence et du sang.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« La dernière attaque des Alphas a eu lieu…_ici_, » indiqua Stiles en entourant un point de la forêt. Son feutre dérapa lorsque Scott lâcha un « _QUOI _? » retentissant. Il grimaça.

« Il est…possible que j'aie oublié de te le mentionner, » marmonna-t-il sans lever les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade.

« _Oublié _?, » gronda Scott, « comment as-tu pu _oublier _quelque-chose comme ça ? »

Stiles serra les poings, tenta de réfréner la vague d'irritation et de rancœur qui l'envahissait. Comme s'il sentait la tension monter, Isaac laissa échapper un gémissement paniqué. Tout bien réfléchi, il le sentait probablement. Un _hamster_ l'aurait senti.

« Eh bien, » répondit Stiles d'une voix qui peinait à rester calme, « peut-être que le fait que ce soir est la première fois que je te vois dans une situation autre que _de vie ou de mort_ depuis l'attaque…non, oublie ça. Depuis _des mois_, Scott. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? À ce que je te coure après pour te raconter mes mésaventures de pauvre humain fragile ? Non merci.»

Il leva enfin les yeux et observa avec une pointe de regret le visage de Scott pâlir violemment.

« T'es mon meilleur ami... »

Avant que Stiles ne puisse répondre, la voix de Derek les coupa, tranchante.

« Ça suffit ! »

« Toi la _ferme_, espèce de raté, » cracha Scott en se tournant vers Derek. Celui-ci recula d'un pas, comme si Scott l'avait giflé. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge sang et Stiles vit avec terreur les changements s'opérer sur son visage, ses oreilles s'allonger, sa peau prendre cette teinte cireuse. Un grondement sourd quitta la gorge de Scott.

« Oh, _génial_, manquait plus que ça » se lamenta Stiles. Isaac gémissait toujours, les yeux passant d'un adversaire à l'autre.

Une seconde s'écoula, puis deux.

Le coup de feu claqua dans l'air comme un bâton de dynamite.

Scott poussa un rugissement douloureux et tomba à genoux, les mains serrées contre le ventre. Il poussa un gémissement pitoyable. Tout se passa très vite, après ça. Stiles vit son père posté dans l'encadrement de la porte, blanc comme un linge. Son semi-automatique était tendu vers les loups-garous.

« Stiles, Isaac, » hurla-t-il, « RECULEZ ! »

« Papa, _non _! »

Le deuxième coup de feu toucha Derek. Celui-ci trébucha à peine, mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers le Sheriff, son visage lupin était tordu par la rage. L'Alpha venait d'être défié, et c'était _mauvais. _Genre, _vraiment_ mauvais. Le cerveau de Stiles fit un rapide calcul des probabilités pour que l'humain en Derek l'emporte sur le loup.

Devant les résultats peu probants, il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Il se jeta devant son père et fit face à Derek. Sans se préoccuper du cri paniqué de son père, il leva lentement les yeux vers le visage du loup-garou, prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard.

« Derek, » dit-il d'un ton suppliant « Derek, c'est mon père. Je t'en prie. Je t'en prie. »

Il baissa les yeux au sol et attendit. Le sang battait à ses oreilles, mélodie paniquée. Ce fut la voix de son père qui le tira de son état second.

« Derek _Hale _?…Scott ? »

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, Derek et Scott avaient repris forme humaine. Son ami tenta un sourire penaud et Stiles se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il déglutit avec difficulté et se tourna vers son père.

« Papa, loups-garous, » présenta-t-il avec un geste vague en direction du séjour. « Loups-garous, papa. »

Le pistolet tomba au sol avec un bruit mat.

« Seigneur…, » souffla son père. « Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ? »

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Laissez-moi récapituler, » dit le Sheriff d'une voix blanche en berçant son verre de whisky. Stiles fusilla le breuvage du regard, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Son père aurait besoin de courage. « Scott a été mordu par…Peter Hale, l'oncle de Derek. L'oncle _comateux_ de Derek. »

« Qui n'était pas vraiment comateux, » précisa Stiles. Derek, Isaac et Scott le fusillèrent du regard et il referma la bouche.

« Hu…et Peter est celui qui a tué Kate Argent. Kate Argent, de la famille Argent. Qui sont des chasseurs. Derek a ensuite tué Peter, et est donc devenu un…Alpha. Mais Peter est…revenu à la vie. Et Jackson est…était un lézard. »

« Kanima.»

« Qui est mort, mais…revenu à la vie. Comme loup-garou. C'est une constante, décidément. Et à présent, une meute d'Alphas tourne autour de la ville pour une raison indéterminée, » dit-il d'une voix tremblante en finissant son verre. Il lança une œillade hésitante à la bouteille reposant sur la table, mais sembla se raviser.

Le silence retomba.

« Pas indéterminée. »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Derek. Celui-ci fixait le Sheriff. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et, sans son éternelle mine maussade, il semblait plus jeune. Plus vulnérable. Stiles ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il se rappelait soudain que Derek Hale n'avait que vingt-deux ans.

« Comment ça ?, » entendit-il son père demander.

« C'est moi qu'ils veulent. »

Stiles rouvrit les yeux, abasourdi.

« _Quoi _? »

Derek s'humecta les lèvres.

« C'est moi qu'ils veulent. Ils…Une meute d'Alpha ne fonctionne pas comme une meute normale. Ils 'recrutent' les nouveaux Alphas. Pour faire partie d'une meute comme celle-ci un loup garou doit…tuer ses Betas. Chaque nouveau membre rajoute de la puissance à la meute.»

« C…comment tu sais ça ? »

La voix de Scott était teintée d'une l'horreur qui traduisait parfaitement les émotions de Stiles.

« Ils m'ont…parlés. Quand je les ai défiés, quand j'ai prot…quand je les ai défiés. Ils m'ont donné un ultimatum d'un mois. L'échéance est…est dans deux jours. Ils…ils ont Erica et Boyd. Si je ne…si je ne décide pas de les rejoindre, ils attaqueront la ville et tueront tous ceux qui me sont liés. De près ou de loin. »

« De te…rejoindre. »

Derek reporta son regard sur Stiles.

« Tuer Isaac et Jackson. Trouver les Alphas. Tuer Erica et Boyd. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche. La referma.

« Nom de Dieu, » gémit John Stilinski. « Je crois que je vais reprendre un verre, finalement. »

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Bon sang,Hale, » explosa Chris Argent, « je n'ai pas de mots pour te dire à quel point tu as merdé, » . Stiles leva les yeux vers l'homme qui avait déboulé dans le séjour et fusillait Derek du regard, rouge de fureur. Le chasseur faisait les cent pas dans le salon.

« Une meute d'_alphas _te donne un ultimatum et tu ne nous préviens DEUX JOURS avant ? »

« Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, » répondit calmement Derek. _Crac-crac-crac _firent ses phalanges lorsqu'il agita les doigts. Chris ne parut pas impressionné. Cependant, il tourna le dos et parcourut la pièce du regard, s'attardant sur Scott, se plissant sur le Sheriff.

« Il nous faut rassembler toute l'aide possible. Je peux avoir dix hommes prêts immédiatement. Hale, je veux que tes loups se tiennent prêts. Stiles, tu seras avec nous. Il nous faut un plan d'attaque. »

Quatre voix protestèrent au même moment. Dans le brouhaha qui s'éleva, Stiles soutint le regard de Chris Argent et hocha lentement la tête pour lui signifier son accord.

« Comment _Stiles_ pourrait nous couvrir ?, » demanda Isaac d'une voix éberluée. Au même-moment, Derek avança que Stiles devait rester en sécurité, appuyé avec véhémence par le Sheriff.

Comme si elle sentait l'imminence de l'action, l'énergie se mit à frémir sous sa peau. Impatiente.

« Le petit chaperon rouge est devenu chasseur, » chantonna Stiles. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. « On va bien s'amuser. »

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

La main de Lydia claqua sur la joue de Jackson, suffisamment fort pour faire grimacer même les chasseurs les plus aguerris. Jackson écarquilla les yeux et porta sa main à son visage comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qui venait d'arriver.

« Quelqu'un d'autre a une objection à ma présence ?, » siffla Lydia en fusillant son petit ami du regard.

Personne ne broncha.

« Parfait. » Lydia rejeta ses cheveux derrière son épaule et sourit. « Je peux prendre mes jouets ?»

Scott lui lança un regard incrédule. La vision aurait probablement dû faire décoller le rythme cardiaque de Stiles, mais seul un petit soubresaut d'admiration réticente agita son palpitant. Il sifflota entre ses dents. Intéressant.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Soixante à cent-vingt battements par minute. C'était le rythme moyen d'un cœur humain.

Celui de Stiles tapait contre sa cage thoracique en une mélodie effrénée. Pas de terreur, cependant. C'était la soif de revanche qui battait dans son torse. Les doigts agrippés contre le métal froid de l'arbalète, il fit un clin d'œil à son père. Celui-ci lui lança un regard immense, un regard qui disait « _qui es-tu ? » « je suis fier de toi » « fais attention » _et_ « je ne te reconnais plus ». _Trop de choses, trop de choses. Stiles passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, en testa les creux et les crevasses. Il tira sa capuche sur son crâne rasé. Noire, elle était noire. Il était entièrement habillé de noir. Il inspira profondément. Au loin, Derek, Peter, Scott, Jackson et Isaac étaient probablement arrivés à la clairière. Leurs silhouettes se découpaient peut-être sous la lumière blême de la lune. Sans doute imposantes, sauvages. Ils devraient assumer le premier acte de la pièce sans faillir. Aucun bruit, aucune respiration, et pourtant Stiles _savait_. Savait que quelque-part, dans la forêt, les loups s'apprêtaient à attaquer les loups. Les prédateurs contre les prédateurs. La fébrilité inondait ses veines, douce et familière. _Un bon soldat est un soldat frustré_.

À sa droite, Allison. Visage détendu, regard impitoyable qui fouillait les ténèbres à la recherche –de quoi ? D'une paire d'yeux rouge ? À sa gauche, Lydia, deux fioles à la main. Connaissant la jeune femme, c'était probablement quelque-chose d'extrêmement inflammable. Un rictus étirait ses lèvres ; inquiétante, magnifique. Stiles ne serait probablement jamais guéri de sa vénération pour Lydia. Mais le goût amer que l'année précédente avait laissé dans sa gorge avait lavé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte les dernières traces d'affection romantique. Un jour, peut-être, ils seraient amis. En attendant, ils seraient combattants.

Dix chasseurs étaient alignés à leurs côtés. Malgré les supplications de Stiles, son père avait refusé de rester en arrière. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Les rôles seraient renversés, le fils protégerait son père à coups de flèches imbibées de Tue-Loup.

« Ils arrivent. »

La voix de Derek, métallique, s'échappa du talkie-walkie de Chris Argent. Les corps se tendirent comme des arcs, prêts à attaquer. Un kilomètre à parcourir entre l'orée de la forêt et la clairière. Une distance de sécurité. Les Alphas seraient pris par surprise.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que la première ligne tienne le coup jusqu'à l'arrivée de la cavalerie.

En silence, le groupe se mit en marche.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la clairière, la bataille faisait rage. Derek et Peter étaient en mauvaise position face à quatre loups-garous, trois femmes et un homme. Isaac, les crocs fermement plantés dans la gorge d'une Alpha, poussa un gémissement de douleur lorsque celle-ci enfonça ses griffes dans la chair tendre de son ventre. Sur ces entrefaites, Jackson sauta sur le dos de la louve. Et Scott…Scott était acculé dans un coin de la clairière, lèvres tordues en une grimace de rage tandis que trois hommes ricanant l'entouraient.

Stiles réagit trop tard. Lorsqu'il leva son arbalète, il avait été doublé. Un grondement effrayant s'échappa de la gorge d'Allison. _Tchak_. Une flèche se planta dans le dos de l'un des attaquants de Scott. Avec un rugissement de douleur, il se retourna. Les chasseurs choisirent ce moment pour sortir de l'ombre des arbres.

Le chaos. Le chaos était la réalité d'une bataille. Partout, des cris fusaient. Les oreilles de Stiles bourdonnaient, une vilaine coupure barrait son front et inondait son champ de vision. Il essuya le sang d'un revers de sa manche, négligeant.

L'obscurité rendait difficile de discerner l'ennemi de l'allié. Les flèches fendaient l'air, et Stiles ne trouvait pas son père. Ne. Trouvait. Pas. Son. Père.

Ce problème fut réglé de façon drastique. Une détonation retentit et un Alpha prit feu avec un glapissement de souffrance. Stiles entrevit le visage souriant de Lydia qui courait, lestée d'une de ses fioles mortelles. Stiles se fit la promesse solennelle de ne plus jamais agacer Lydia Martin. Il vit son père vider son pistolet sur un homme déjà à terre. Le moment n'était pas au respect des codes de la police.

Stiles se retourna juste à temps pour voir une femme se précipiter vers lui, les yeux luisants de haine.

_Tchak_. Un carreau alla se ficher dans la jambe de la louve-garou. Celle-ci poussa un gémissement et se transforma. Elle n'avait plus rien d'humain lorsque ce fut chose faite. Un loup transgénique, vraiment, avec sa gueule tordue et ses yeux écarlates. La créature se tourna vers Stiles. La voix de Chris sembla résonner dans son esprit, calme et inflexible.

_«Ta main ne doit pas trembler, jamais_ ».

Il leva l'arbalète.

« _Concentre-toi sur ta cible et sur son prochain mouvement_. »

Visa.

« _Entre deux battements de cœur. Entre deux respirations._ »

Inspira.

« _Tire._ »

Le carreau fendit l'air. Un craquement humide, écœurant, lorsqu'il se planta dans le front de l'Alpha. La créature s'effondra au sol et ne bougea plus.

Lorsque Stiles baissa l'arbalète, il croisa, l'espace d'une seconde, le regard impénétrable de Derek. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de lui faire le salut militaire et se retourna, un éclat de rire au bord des lèvres. Trouver son père, il devait trouver son père.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le silence qui régnait sur la clairière était assourdissant. Le corps entier de Stiles le faisait souffrir. Il leva la main pour se frotter le front, grimaçant au contact du sang séché sur son visage. Scott et Allison parlaient à voix basse, têtes baissées et corps tendus. Lydia et Jackson se chamaillaient à quelques mètres d'Isaac qui s'était endormi, roulé en boule dans l'herbe. Il était celui qui avait subi le plus de coups, et les blessures de son ventre, causées par un Alpha, guérissaient plus lentement. Le Sheriff était assis au sol et haletait, les yeux écarquillés et rivés sur les corps sans vie des Alphas tués dans la bataille. Chris Argent aboyait des ordres à ses hommes.

« Bienvenue dans mon monde, papa, » murmura Stiles. Il lâcha son arbalète au sol et fit craquer sa nuque avec volupté.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se tendit, prêt à se défendre. Tourna la tête. Croisa le regard énigmatique de Derek Hale. _Foutu_ Derek Hale. Sa veste en cuir ne présentait pas la moindre déchirure alors que le sweat de Stiles était littéralement en lambeaux.

« Bien joué, Stiles, » grogna l'homme d'un air renfrogné.

Stiles le regarda s'éloigner, abasourdi. Lentement, très lentement, un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il lâcha un rire bref sans se préoccuper du regard inquisiteur de son père.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

La semaine qui suivit fut l'antithèse du retour au calme auquel Stiles s'était attendu. Boyd et Erica furent retrouvés ensanglantés et amaigris. Deaton émit des doutes quant à leur survie. Ils avaient été exposés à des mauvais traitements à répétition et Erica alternait des périodes de fièvre et d'apathie. Boyd, quant à lui, dormait sans cesse.

Allison et Scott formèrent une trêve hésitante. « Elle veut qu'on soit ami, » lui dit son ami, le visage illuminé comme un sapin de Noël. Stiles avait souri. _Félicitations mon pote. _Il n'avait pas vu Derek depuis la bataille. Jackson et Lydia retournèrent à leur relation semi-masochiste. La réalisation qu'il n'était pas invincible tira définitivement Isaac de l'attitude mégalo qui lui avait collé à la peau depuis sa morsure. Stiles commença à le supporter.

Le poids des mensonges qu'il avait, des mois durant, accumulé entre son père et lui ne s'évapora pas du jour au lendemain. Durant les repas, les silences étaient lourds et guindés. Le reproche silencieux du Sheriff tordait son estomac et lui coupait l'appétit.

Les nuits, oh. Les nuits. Stiles les passait sur son ordinateur, les yeux rivés sur des pages et des pages, des onglets, des curseurs, des jeux idiots, des publicités. Il clignait lentement des paupières et les heures passaient, lentes comme l'éternité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne craque et ne s'affale sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars. Peuplés du bruit d'os brisés et du regard de l'Alpha qu'il avait tué. _Il avait tué_. Tué.

Une nuit, il se réveilla avec un hurlement au bord des lèvres et un goût de sang sur la langue. Il trébucha jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ne parvint pas à atteindre les toilettes et vomit sur le tapis.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Moi aussi, » lui dit Lydia.

Stiles détourna son regard de l'horizon, trop épuisé pour se concentrer sur les conversations qui se déroulaient autour de lui. L'idée d'un pique-nique avait été lancée par Isaac pour fêter le rétablissement de Boyd et Erica. Tous deux avaient l'air un peu perdus, désorientés. Stiles comprenait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Quoi ?, » demanda-t-il d'un ton absent. Quelques mois, quelques _semaines_ plus tôt, il aurait probablement explosé de joie à l'idée que Lydia veuille lui parler. À présent, il se sentait simplement déconnecté du monde.

« Les cauchemars. Moi aussi je les ai. Je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à m'habituer à ça. Un jour. »

_Pop_, fit son chewing-gum lorsque la bulle rose éclata. Stiles la regarda et sourit.

« Moi non plus, » dit-il. « Moi non plus. »

« Je suis désolée, » dit Lydia. « Pour… »

Stiles ferma les yeux et laissa un rayon de soleil caresser sa peau. L'idée de dormir lui effleura l'esprit. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se sentait en sécurité

« Ouais. Moi aussi. »

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Une alliance hésitante se créa entre Scott et Derek. La bataille avait calmé les vaines querelles. Un arrière-goût amer planait toujours, une méfiance mutuelle, mais les déclarations de haines et les coups bas cessèrent de faire leur quotidien. Scott refusait catégoriquement de reconnaître Derek comme son Alpha. Il accepta cependant avec une réticence non dissimulée de passer du temps avec sa meute. La présence d'Isaac l'aida à surmonter sa suspicion.

Parfois, Stiles l'accompagnait. Il s'asseyait sur un tronc pourri et criait des plaisanteries moqueuses jusqu'à ce qu'un regard noir de Derek ne le fasse taire. Il lui souriait alors de toutes ses dents, impertinent. Parfois, les sourcils de Derek tressautaient en réponse. Stiles commença à s'habituer au fait que l'homme communique à coup de pilosité faciale.

Les cauchemars cessèrent peu à peu. Le sommeil lui revint. La fin du mois d'août apporta avec elle le retour d'un calme relatif.

Le jour de ses dix-sept ans, il trouva sur sa table de nuit un paquet grossièrement emballé. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, son souffle se coupa si brutalement qu'il dût fermer les yeux et contrôler sa respiration durant plusieurs minutes. Le cœur battant, il saisit le cahier à couverture de cuir rouge. Le cahier de recettes de sa mère. Ses mains tremblaient violemment lorsqu'il le feuilleta, respirant l'odeur poussiéreuse et rassurante du vieux papier, observant l'écriture brouillonne de sa mère. Quelque-chose tomba sur le sol. Une photo.

Stiles et sa mère dans la cuisine, riant aux éclats. Inscrite à l'arrière, une simple phrase.

_Elle serait fière de toi_.

Stiles pleura.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

L'année scolaire s'écoula aussi normalement que possible. Côté surnaturel, c'était le calme plat, si Stiles ignorait le fait que son cercle social était à présent majoritairement composé de loups-garous.

La première petite amie de Stiles s'appelait Mary. Arrivée en cours d'année, elle lui plut immédiatement. Ses cheveux bruns étaient constamment en bataille, ses yeux surlignés d'un trait d'eye-liner. Elle avait un humour mordant et des fossettes. Stiles ne tomba pas amoureux, mais il l'aimait. Le premier baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut un peu maladroit, mais Stiles apprenait vite. Il aimait la serrer dans ses bras, aimait son rire, son amour des mélanges de glaces improbables (pistache – pastèque – mandarine) et sa main verte.

Il perdit sa virginité avec Mary. Après leur première dispute, il appela Scott. Scott vint avec deux paquets de Cheetos et sa manette de wii. Ils jouèrent à Mario Kart toute la soirée, parlèrent de sujets de leur âge.

Derek se détendit enfin. Parfois, il souriait, et Stiles trouva de plus en plus difficile d'ignorer le tressautement de son cœur lorsque les sourires lui étaient destinés. S'il en croyait les regards entendus de Lydia et Erica, il n'était pas exactement discret.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

L'année de ses dix-huit ans fut marquée de plusieurs événements notables.

Le père de Mary trouva un travail à Miami, marquant ainsi la fin de la première relation de Stiles. Ils s'étreignirent, se promirent de rester en contact et Stiles retourna avec un peu de fatalisme à sa vie de célibataire.

Stiles et ses amis envoyèrent leurs candidatures pour l'université.

Stiles fit son _coming-out_ bisexuel. Scott haussa un sourcil, lui tapa dans le dos et lui demanda s'il allait sortir avec Danny. Son père sourit et le prit dans ses bras et Lydia…Lydia le savait déjà car Lydia savait tout avant tout le monde.

Stiles trouva un emploi dans un _coffee-shop_, quatre soirs par semaine et le week-end.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

En janvier, Stiles saisit sa carte d'identité, les clés de sa jeep et toutes ses économies. Dans un état de surexcitation extrême, il conduisit jusqu'au meilleur salon de tatouage de Beacon Hill.

En voyant son dessin, le tatoueur poussa un sifflement admiratif.

Il fallut trois séances de quatre heures chacune pour terminer son tatouage. Douze heures de douce souffrance, douze heures à sentir l'aiguille percer sa peau, à sentir le sang couler, le sourire aux lèvres. Le plus difficile fut de rester immobile, lui qui était constamment en mouvement.

Les volutes noires et rouges emprisonnaient son biceps, remontaient jusqu'à l'épaule, s'incurvaient dans le creux de sa nuque, explosaient dans le haut de son dos.

« Tu sens…différent, » lui dit Derek deux semaines plus tard. La meute était réunie dans l'appartement du jeune homme, serrés les uns contre les autres devant un mauvais film d'horreur.

« Comment ça, différent ? »

Derek ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il avait l'air confus.

« Juste…différent. »

Stiles sourit et remonta la manche de son t-shirt. Il entendit la respiration de Derek s'accélérer. Une paume sèche se posa sur la peau nue de son bras et il frissonna. Et le bourdonnement constant, le bourdonnement _radioactif_, le bourdonnement cessa au contact de la main de l'homme.

« Il est magnifique,» dit Derek.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Stiles se trouva à court de mots.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

La lettre de l'Université de Berkeley lui annonçant l'obtention d'une bourse d'étude arriva en avril.

Le jour de la remise des diplômes de fin de lycée, John Stilinski serra son fils dans ses bras et lui murmura qu'il était fier de lui. Et si Stiles avait les yeux rouges lorsqu'il se sépara des bras de son père, eh bien, c'était à cause du vent. Lorsque Derek imita le Sheriff, Stiles resta figé sur place une seconde avant de rendre l'étreinte avec force. Derek sentait le cuir, l'after-shave et une odeur plus sombre, une odeur de forêt.

Derek lui sourit, et Stiles eût soudain envie de l'embrasser.

Il regarda l'Alpha étreindre Erica et Boyd, une étrange sensation dans le creux de la poitrine.

Son père lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Fils. »

« Ouais ? »

« Je pense pas qu'il serait contre, tu sais. »

Stiles s'étouffa avec sa propre salive et toussa pendant un quart d'heure.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Ce soir-là, la vodka fut épicée d'Aconit récréative. Scott fit un Strip-tease pour une Allison gloussante et Stiles refusa de boire plus d'un verre de peur d'oublier ce moment glorieux.

Il repéra Derek assis en retrait, sourcils froncés.

« Yo, arrête de faire la tronche, grand méchant loup. »

« Stiles. »

« Mh ? »

« Si tu m'appelles encore comme ça, je t'arrache la gorge. »

« Avec tes dents, ouais, je sais. La menace se fait vieille, tu sais ? »

Derek émit un petit bruit étranglé et ses épaules tressautèrent. Stiles écarquilla les yeux et pondérait l'idée de lui taper dans le dos lorsqu'il comprit soudain. Derek _riait_.

Une nuée de papillons ridicules, probablement couleur arc-en-ciel, s'éparpilla au creux de son ventre.

« Je _savais_ que tu me trouvais hilarant. Je le savais, » dit-il avec un large sourire.

Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe à côté de Derek. Le feu de camp projetait des lueurs orangées sur le groupe. Jackson et Scott s'étaient écroulés torse nus. Jackson ronflait doucement, et Stiles archiva l'information dans l'éventualité d'un chantage futur. Erica s'assoupissait contre l'épaule de Boyd. Isaac, Lydia et Allison discutaient doucement, regards tournés vers le feu. Peter était quelque-part dans l'obscurité. Probablement en train de négocier son prochain plan pour dominer le monde, si quelqu'un voulait l'avis de Stiles.

_Famille_. Quelque-chose de chaleureux se répandit dans sa poitrine. Quelque-chose de doux et d'heureux.

Il se tourna vers Derek et vit que l'homme l'observait. Dans la faible lumière, ses yeux semblaient sauvages.

« De quelle couleur sont tes yeux, mec ? Verts ? Bleus ? Gris ? Indéterminé ? Y a quoi sur ton passeport ? »

Derek ne répondit pas. Stiles se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Okay, je vais faire quelque-chose. Mais avant, je veux que tu me promettes de pas me tuer, tu peux faire ç… »

« Stiles ? »

« Mh ? »

« La ferme, » souffla Derek avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce soir-là, Stiles s'endormit contre Derek, niché dans une veste en cuir qui n'était pas à lui. Pour la première fois depuis des années, son sommeil ne fut pas perturbé.

* * *

FIN


End file.
